1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stored material detecting switch, and more particularly to a switch for detecting an ice level in an ice storage chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an ice making machine having a structure in which blocks of ice produced in an ice making portion are stored in an ice storage chamber, an ice storage detecting switch for detecting an ice level in the ice storage chamber to control an ice making operation in accordance with an ice storage amount is disposed. For the ice storage detecting switch of this type, there are known various mechanisms and methods. For instance, a mechanical ice storage detecting switch fitted on an inner wall surface of an ice storage chamber is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 54-179568. A rod member having a weight formed at its lower end is suspended in a rockable manner, and a magnet is fixed to the rod member. A reed switch detects a movement of the magnet when the weight is pressed toward the inner wall surface by blocks of ice in the ice storage chamber.
However, the rod member to which the magnet is fixed is a rigid body, so the ice storage detecting switch cannot operate normally unless the weight is pressed laterally, which may cause malfunction.
There is also known an ice storage detecting switch for detecting an ice level in a photoelectric manner. However, a light-emitting portion and a light-receiving portion or a light-reflecting portion need to be installed accurately, which involves time and effort for a fitting operation and the associated high cost.